Winning Lines/Quotes
Opening Spiel And now, the biggest game show EVER to hit prime time: WINNING LINES! And here's your host, DICK CLARK! Catchphrases "We're gonna narrow this field of 49 players down to 1. But first, we're gonna narrow it down to 6, and this is how we're gonna do it: This show is all about numbers. When I ask them all a question, and if they know the answer or think they know, they type the number in a little keypad in front of them, and hit the ENTER button. Now, the first person to get the question right will move on to Round 2." - Dick Clark at the start of Round 1. "Now, unfortunately, we're gonna say goodbye to the five of you along the way, and the winner of this round will go to face The Wonderwall for $1 million. Here's how we play we called Sudden Death: I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, the answers to which can only be one of your six numbers. Your numbers are: (insert six numbers assigned as contestants). When you think you know the answer, buzz-in. If you're right and it's your number, you're safe. If you're right, and the answer is somebody else's number, they're out. But, if you're wrong, no matter whose number the answer is, you're out, it is that cutthroat. We'll keep going until there's one player left." - Dick Clark at the start of Round 2 in Sudden Death. "Welcome back to Winning Lines, where (insert winning contestant) is about to try his/her luck at The Wonderwall. And now, with any luck, he'll/she'll be walking away tonight with $1 million. In just a moment, we're gonna reveal The Wonderwall, and on it are the answers to 49 questions, numbered 1 to 49. I'm gonna ask you a question. You'll have 15 seconds to give me the number and your answer before I can move on to/ask you the next question. For every correct answer, you'll get more money and here's how the money grows (money ladder is displayed): You get 20 questions right in 3 minutes, you'll walk out of here as America's Newest Millionaire. Here are the rules: If your answer is wrong, or you don't answer within 15 seconds, you'll get a strike. Three strikes and you're out. In your hand, you got that Pit Stop Button. This button allows you to take two 15-second Pit Stop breaks. You can also pass on two questions if you don't know the answer. This is the most important thing for you to remember: If you get two strikes, or there's 15 seconds left on the clock, whichever comes first, that big button over there will glow red like that, that's your Bail Out Button. From then on, you can Bail Out whenever you want, and keep the money you've won up to that point. But, you must Bail Out before the clock runs out, or you'll lose everything. Now, if time runs out, you haven't Bailed Out, and you got three strikes, you'll lose everything. Don't worry, you'll have all the information you have on a screen, right there in front of you (camera zooms in on an Apple screen, below the second monitor). Ready to play? (Contestant: Yeah.) Good luck. Let's play the Wonderwall!" - Dick Clark at the start of The Wonderwall "Welcome back to Winning Lines, where (insert winning contestant) is about to face The Wonderwall. If he/she plays it right, he/she'll be walking away tonight with $1 million. In just a moment, we're gonna reveal The Wonderwall, and on it are answers numbered 1 to 49. I'm gonna ask you a question. You'll have 15 seconds to give me the number and your answer. Number and answer, please. For every correct answer, you'll get more money. A wrong answer or no answer gets you a strike. Three strikes and you're out. In your hand, you've got that Pit Stop Button. You have two 15-second Pit Stop breaks. You can also pass on two questions. This is the most important thing for you to remember: If you get two strikes, or there's 15 seconds left on the clock, whichever comes first, that big button over there will glow red like that, that's your Bail Out Button. From then on, you can Bail Out whenever you want, and keep the money you've won up to that point. But, you must Bail Out before the clock runs out, or you'll lose everything. Don't worry, you'll have all the information you have on a screen, right there in front of you (camera zooms in on an Apple screen, below the second monitor). Let me show you how the money grows (money ladder is displayed): You get 20 questions right in 3 minutes, you'll walk out of here as America's Newest Millionaire. Ready to play? (Contestant: Yeah.) Good luck. Let's play the Wonderwall!" - Dick Clark at the start of Wonderwall "Reveal the answers, please!" - Dick Clark to show the contestants' answers on three projector screens during the Wonderwall. "(Insert name), you're gonna have 15 seconds to study the wall/board. Try to remember where everything is if you can, remember the numbers, and always remember when you respond, you give me the number first, then the answer. I can't continue/keep going if you don't give me number and answer. Study it (very) carefully." - Dick Clark to the contestant, who has 15 seconds to study the board during the Wonderwall. "You're in a Pit Stop. Take 15 seconds and study the board. (asks current question) Use all of the time. Don't give me the answer yet, I'll ask for it as soon as the time resumes." - Dick Clark to the contestant during a Pit Stop "Correct." - Dick Clark (to the contestant gets the correct answer during the Wonderwall) "Wrong. (insert correct number and correct answer)." - Dick Clark (to the contestant gets the wrong answer during the Wonderwall) Category:Winning Lines Category:Quotes & Catchphrases